


Extraños Como Yo

by kVader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tarzan Fusion, Fantasy, Fluff, Fun, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kVader/pseuds/kVader
Summary: Peter nunca pensó que iría a una expedición con el famoso Hank McCoy, especialmente no a la isla misteriosa que vió a Hank nacer y fue la razón de su peculiar apariencia. Pero Peter nunca desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, sin importar los riesgos y secretos que la isla pueda tener.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strangers Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965916) by [kVader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kVader/pseuds/kVader). 



> ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ!
> 
> El Au de Spideypool fusionado con Tarzan que nadie pidió pero que yo aún asi escribí :)
> 
> Lo publiqué hace unas horas en inglés, pero decidí también postearlo en español :3

La noche estaba llena de estrellas como siempre en aquel lugar lleno de oscuridades, pero esa noche era diferente, aquella noche brillaba más de lo normal, y él estaba resguardado por el calor de su madre y otro bebé a su lado.

Su madre le sonrió, era una expresión nerviosa mientras intentaba calmar su llanto, acariciando su mejilla y cantando canciones de cuna.

"Todo estará bien" recuerda él que su madre le dijo, tosiendo e intentando no desvanecerse "Pronto estarás a salvo"

Justo detrás del rostro de su madre había fuego, llamas creciendo con el paso de tiempo en el barco donde se encontraban... huían, y de las mejillas de su madre caían lágrimas.  
"Nunca nos olvides, Hank"

~ • ~

Había pasado un mes aproximadamente desde que el doctor Henry Phillip "Hank" McCoy, reconocido científico en el campo de la bioquímica y la genética, decidió hablar sobre su pasado y la razón de su extraña apariencia física. Un bebé humano con cuerpo de gorila había aparecido en el mar abierto hace 32 años, siendo rescatado y convirtiéndose en noticia durante toda su vida, Hank nunca había querido hablar de su pasado, optando por decir que no recordaba nada.

_Hasta hace un mes._

Peter le observaba desde su puesto en el barco, apuntando notas junto a una foto de la isla que Hank describió como "Su primer hogar"

Era extraño ver al doctor Hank tan ansioso, pues él siempre había sido un hombre muy tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo. El hombre se acomodaba la camisa cada vez que el barco se movía bruscamente, y se aclaraba la garganta siempre que levantaba la mirada y se encontraba con aquella isla cada vez más grande e inminente sobre ellos.

Peter bajó la mirada hacia el cuaderno en su regazo, era una foto antigua en colores cafe, encontrada en uno de los libros que Tony solicitó de la biblioteca nacional, en cuanto Hank comenzó a hablar de su pasado. Una isla como cualquier otra, con montañas altas y llena de vegetación y rocas, la única diferencia era que esa isla albergaba todo tipo de criaturas, seres que el mundo nunca había visto.

"Experimentación" había explicado Hank en aquella mesa de reuniones, donde Tony, Peter y el doctor Emrys Killebrew, le escuchaban sentados frente a él. "Lo único que recuerdo es que mis padres eran parte de aquella locura, querían huir para salvarnos a los más pequeños, pero... creo que solo yo sobreviví esa huida"

Desde entonces el doctor Emrys Killebrew se obsesionó por completo con la idea de investigar la isla, Tony le apoyaba, pues aunque el horrible proyecto "Weapon X" había terminado hacía muchos años, probablemente aún había muchas personas que quedaron abandonadas allí aún sufriendo.

Peter confiaba en la palabra de Tony, él sabía que su intención era la más sincera. El doctor Emrys por otro lado, era otra historia, Peter sentía cierto sentimiento arácnido que le hacía desconfiar de la sinceridad del hombre, su forma de hablar de la experimentación como algo común, o la manera en la que sus ojos parecían brillar cuando Hank hablaba del tipo de "mutantes" que se encontraban en aquella isla.

"Bajando el ancla, Capitán!" gritó uno de los hombres desde la parte trasera de la cubierta "Estaremos en tierra dentro de unos quince minutos"

Peter miró a Hank, quien tomó una respiración profunda y nuevamente se acomodó la camisa. El brunet sonrió, colocó la tira de su camara alrededor de su cuello, y cerró el cuaderno de investigación que llevaba consigo, antes de ponerse de pie para ir a buscar su salveque.

Aún faltaban unas horas para que llegara la noche, el viento era cálido y el sol aún se paraba alto en el cielo. Tony salió de su cabina con sus herramientas en mano y lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos, Peter estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que el millonario salía de su laboratorio para emprender travesía en una jungla, especialmente porque sus zapatos parecían completamente nuevos.

No que Peter fuera experto en el tema, pero cuando estaba en el colegio a veces acampaban en la montaña, y eso debía contar en algo.

"Una vez que estemos en la isla, debemos movernos rápido para encontrar un lugar para instalarnos" Hank comentó, no quitando la mirada de la isla "El aire huele a humedad, por lo que ocupamos refugio antes de que caiga la noche"

Peter asintió, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse cada vez más rápido, no sabía si estaba nervioso o emocionado, aunque estaba seguro de que era una combinación de ambos.

Una vez que el barco estuvo anclado, los cuatro científicos abandonaron el barco en pequeños botes que los trasladaban a ellos y sus perteniencias a tierra. Peter entonces levantó su lente y tomó la primera foto de la isla estando ya en ella, sonriendo al sentir sus pies enterrarse en tierra después de tanto tiempo en mar abierto.

"El equilibrio de una persona depende de tres sistemas: los ojos, que nos mantienen equilibrados gracias a que ven la línea del horizonte; los oídos, que envían información al cerebro de la posición de la cabeza y los receptores de las piernas, que nos informan de la posición del cuerpo respecto al suelo." Hank dijo, poniéndose de pie justo al lado de Peter y mirando la arena.

"Durante un viaje en barco, ninguno de estos sistemas es capaz de informarnos demasiado bien sobre nuestro equilibrio: el movimiento de las olas hace mecerse al barco, por lo que el cerebro recibe información contradictoria de los tres sistemas que rigen el equilibrio."

Peter sonrió y asintió "Es por eso que al cerebro le toma algunos días volver a la estabilidad de tierra firme, especialmente si llevamos varios días en el mar."

Hank rió, mirando a Peter con una ceja levantada "Eres bastante joven para ser asistente a científico, chico"

"Tengo 24 años," Peter se encogió de hombros y soltó su cámara para tomar las tiras de su bulto "Usted y el señor Stark eran mucho más jóvenes que yo cuando empezaron"

Hank se encogió de hombros y palmeó el hombro de Peter "No importa cuando se empieza, sino que se empiece"

El biólogo entonces tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia los enormes árboles que rodeaban la isla, sin decir nada más. Portaba las maletas con ambas manos, y aunque no parecían ser pesadas, el científico parecía tener un peso enorme sobre sus hombros. Probablemente las noches sin dormir antes de llegar a la isla, o los años que anduvo con todos esos secretos sin hablarlos en voz alta hasta ahora.

Peter volteó su mirada al barco, Tony venía hacia él con su bolso de mano guindado de un hombro, y otro bulto en su mano. "Crees que tengan apariencia humana o animal?" Peter preguntó a Tony, susurrando para que los demás no les escucharan "Caminaran de dos o 4 patas? Tú qué crees, Tony?"

Tony sonrió, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño cuando notó que Hank se había detenido justo frente a la muralla de vegetación. "Yo lo único que sé, Pete, es que esta será la mejor o peor experiencia de nuestras vidas"

En ese momento un sonido muy parecido al rugido de un gorilla, seguido por otros tantos rodeando la isla. Los tres cinetíficos aún en la orilla de la isla se detuvieron, observando a su alrededor, excepto Hank, quien sonrió con expresión sincera por primera vez en el viaje, y volteándose hacia los demás exploradores dijo.

"Esa es mi familia"

~ ° ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualizaré esta historia todos los viernes :)


	2. I

Había lianas por doquier, y los insectos que se topaba en el camino, aunque parecían normales, sus colores eran muy llamativos, y la forma de sus cuerpos o alas delataban que sus ancestros habían estado expuestos a la radiación en algún momento.

Peter no perdía la oportunidad de tomar fotos a toda criatura extraña que se le pusiera al frente, esto hasta que Tony le comenzó a apresurar porque no podían darse el lujo de quedarse atrás.

El constante sonido de los animales, las hojas de los árboles moviéndose con el viento, y el agua a lo lejos, eran sonidos sumamente relajantes, Peter sabía que era peligroso, pero no podía evitar desviarse en el camino para tomar una foto de algún ave con extravagantes plumajes dorados, o gatos salvajes con ojos completamente negros.

Los monos saltaban sobre su cabeza, pero Peter nunca lograba tomar una buena foto antes de que huyeran. Mientras los demás continuaban hablando a lo lejos, Peter se alejó un poco más, encontrando una fruta muy llamativa, conocida como ["La fruta del dragón"](https://buenavida.pr/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/iStock_000044367732_Medium.jpg) y Peter recordaba a su tía hablar de ella porque era muy dulce.

Nuevamente el lente de su cámara se enfocó, esta vez en el hermoso color magenta de la fruta, y justo cuando el clic de la cámara iba a tomar la foto, una pequeña mano peluda desenfocó su visión.

"Oh!" Peter levantó la mirada del lente y se encontró casi cara a cara con un pequeño babuino, quien tenía ahora la fruta en su mano y le dió un gran mordisco, observando a Peter con detenimiento.

"Hola" susurró Peter, no queriendo moverse mucho para no asustarle "Eres tan pequeño ¿Dónde están tus padres?"

El babuino luego bajó su mirada hacia la cámara de Peter e inclinó su cabeza, dejando de lado la fruta para acercarse al dispositivo. Peter rió entre dientes cuando el pequeño mono subió a su hombro y comenzó a olerle. "No deberías hacer eso," Peter susurró, levantando un poco el lente para tomar una foto "Si tus padres nos vieran se enojarían mucho."

Nuevamente el babuino observó su cámara y Peter tomó la mejor foto que haya tomado en su vida, ambos observando su cámara como si se tratara de un selfie. "El señor Stark va a disfrutar esto."

El babuino entonces comenzó a jalar el cordón de la cámara de Peter, intentando huir con ella, a lo que Peter jadeó cuando la cámara se deslizó de sus manos y terminó en las del babuino. "Oh no no, no puedes hacer eso" Peter insistió, caminado tras el babuino quien continuaba inspeccionando la cámara mientras huía de Peter.

"Mi salario es bajo, no me puedo dar el lujo de comprarme otra cámara"

Fue entonces que el babuino encontró la foto de Peter junto a él, y su rostro pareció emocionado, gritando y saltando mientras miraba la cámara. Peter aprovechó la distracción y lentamente se comenzó a acercar. "Sabes," dijo, acercando su mano lentamente. "Si me devolvieras la cámara, podría tomar otra."

El babuino notó la cercanía y brincó, gritándole a Peter por atreverse a acercarse. "Como si fuera mi culpa," Peter dijo, ofendido aunque no entendía lo que el mono decía. "Tú eres el ladrón que tomó _mi_ cámara."

El mono pareció sacarle la lengua, a lo que Peter jadeó y resopló frustrado, luego se le ocurrió una idea. "Oh mira! ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó, señalando detrás del pequeño mono, quien interesado volteó la mirada. Peter entonces tomó la cámara, riendo orgulloso mientras limpiaba el lente.

"Sé que parece cruel, pero realmente necesito mi cámara, tus padres necesitan enseñarte una buena lección de modales, jovencito, no creo que les gustaría..."

Su cabello se movió de pronto, y Peter sintió el aliento de algo que se encontraba justo detrás de él, algo cálido y con un olor particular que el viento definiticamente no solía presentar, por lo que Peter se aclaró la garganta y lentamente miró por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con una manada grande de babuinos, estos ya no tan pequeños.

"¿Me imagino que estos son tus padres?"

El pequeño babuino pareció orgulloso por un momento, antes de hacer un puchero con su labio superior afuera en una manía de engaño, y se puso a llorar desesperadamente. Peter volvió a jadear, preguntándose en qué momento había terminado en una situación así, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo, los papás del pequeño babuino comenzaron a gruñir, y Peter no tuvo más opción que comenzar a correr lo más rápido que podía.

Las ramas de los árboles se enredaban con sus pies, y las lianas o serpientes se interponían en su camino, pero Peter no podía dejar de correr, porque pisándole los talones venían unos veinte babuinos muy, muy enojados.

"Mierda," Peter jadeó, brincando sobre una roca y topándose con un barranco, muy alto y peligroso. "El señor Stark me va a matar cuando sepa que morí por tomarle fotos a un babuino"

Peter se volteó para encontrar al grupo de babuinos acercándose lentamente hacia él, mostrando sus dientes de manera amenazante. Sus únicas opciones ahora eran morir de caída o morir como cena de un grupo de animales. Ninguna sonaba admirable.

Peter suspiró, y cerrando los ojos se dejó caer por el barranco, el vacío invadiendo su vientre casi de inmediato mientras sus oídos se destapaban como un corcho al destaparse una botella. Aunque Peter no caía, y había un brazo rodeándole por la cintura, y Peter estaba seguro de que no se trataba de la muerte llevándoselo a otra vida, a menos que la muerte fuera musculoso y anduviera desnudo.

Peter abrió los ojos y el mareo instantáneamente se apoderó de su cuerpo, pues aunque Peter no caía, el castaño igual se encontraba a una gran distancia del suelo.

"Oh por dios!" Peter gritó, aferrándose con fuerza de la persona que le sostenía, y golpeando con su zapato a uno de los babuinos que se logró guindar de una de sus piernas. "Quítate de encima!"

Justo a sus lados corrían muchos babuinos sobre las ramas de los árboles, siguiéndoles con un solo propósito que no estaba ligado a nada bueno. El hombre que le sostenía por la cintura, soltó la liana con la cual se estaba movilizando y Peter sintió su alma caer, gritando de nuevo hasta que el hombre tomó otra liana y continuó sin si quiera perder el semblante.

"Creo que me voy a desmayar."

El hombre luego soltó a Peter un momento, en el cual Peter sintió su estómago disminuirse a un montón de garabatos. Un babuino agarró a Peter de la camisa, y luego los demás se unieron, sin dejarlo caer aunque él sabía que no era precisamente para salvarlo.

"Esta camisa es nuevaaa..."

El hombre nuevamente tomó a Peter, quien se aferró al torso del hombre nuevamente "Ni siquiera te conozco, pero no quiero que me vuelvas a dejar ¿Esta bien?"

El hombre soltó la liana y se deslizó por las ramas de un árbol, con Peter sosteniéndose del torso desnudo como si él fuera el simio. Luego, y sin advertencia, otro barranco apareció, y Peter gritó "Cuidado!!" pero fue ignorado, pues el hombre de todos modos saltó.

Su grito fue mudo, apenas un sonido desesperado que ni siquiera un mosquito podría escuchar, pues cuando el castaño abrió los ojos ambos estaban nuevamente deslizándose por una rama de otro árbol, llegando hasta el final donde un árbol hueco apareció frente a ellos, como una boca esperando poder devorarlos. Peter intentó aferrarse al hombre con más fuerza, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ambos se estaban deslizando por el hueco como si se tratara de un tobogán. Y cuando Peter pensó que nada podía ir peor, él dejó de sentir al hombre junto a él, pues Peter le había soltado y el destino lo había dejado solo una vez más.

Abajo estaba nuevamente el grupo de babuinos esperándole y cuando Peter intentó agarrarse de alguna parte del tronco para no caer en las manos de los babuinos, el hombre apareció de la nada, le agarró de la cintura y con toda su fuerza se abalanzó entre los babuinos, saliendo así del tronco hueco y golpeando a unos cuantos babuinos en su camino.

El grito de Peter duró muy poco, pues cuando abrió los ojos, ambos estaban de pie en una rama medio destrozada de un árbol, mientras los babuinos continuaban gritando desde el otro lado. Peter volteó la mirada hacia el hombre, quien comenzó a discutir con los babuinos, moviendo los brazos como si estuviera dando su punto de vista.

El babuino alfa continuó su discusión hasta que el hombre se volteó hacia Peter, quien jadeó y dio un paso hacia atrás. "Juro que lo que sea que dicen es mentira."

El hombre bajó la mirada hacia la cámara de Peter y la señaló, a lo que Peter bajó su mirada hacia el dispositivo y luego negó con la cabeza desesperado. "Todos menos mi cámara, por favor."

El hombre le fulminó con la mirada, y el babuino alfa gruñó, a lo que Peter se mordió el labio y suspiró derrotado. "Bien, agradezcan que traje otra cámara conmigo, y que ésta no tiene tan buena calidad como la otra, pero creo que es injusto puesto que..."

Ninguno de los otros dos contestó a su monologo, como era de esperarse, por lo que Peter continuó su discusión interna mientras se descolgaba la cámara del cuello y se la entregaba al hombre, quien la olió y la observó con el ceño fruncido, probablemente no comprendiendo el alboroto ocurrido por un objeto tan neutro.

El babuino comenzó a discutir, a lo que el hombre rodó los ojos y lanzó la cámara, provocando que Peter sintiera su alma salir de golpe cuando la vio elevarse por encima de ellos, mas eso no pareció afectar al pequeño babuino, quien gritó de felicidad, liberándose de donde guindaba del vientre de su madre y corrió para abrazar la cámara.

El babuino alfa asintió con un resoplido, dieron media vuelta y se fueron sin más. Peter parpadeó varias veces, observando la escena sin poder creer que todo lo que acababa de ocurrir fuera a finalizar tan fácilmente. Peter entonces se volteó y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente por las lianas amarradas al árbol, intentando huir de todo eso y así poder ir a buscar a su grupo.

Su pie casi se desliza, pero Peter logró agarrarse con fuerza del árbol, pegando su cara contra la humedad y a algo viscoso que salía del árbol. "Ew," Peter dijo, intentando ignorar la sensación hasta que llegó al otro lado del árbol.

El castaño suspiró y estiró la espalda, dando un brinco cuando encontró que el hombre ya estaba del otro lado, esperándole. Peter se aclaró la garganta, observando como el hombre le estudiaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

"Debo verme como un completo idiota en este momento,” él dijo, riendo entre dientes y jadeando cuando el hombre se acercó para observarle más de cerca, oliéndole y estornudando cuando enterró su nariz en el cabello de Peter.

Peter resopló, tapándose la boca para que el hombre no pensara que se burlaba de él. "Debe ser la colonia que me..."

El hombre, quien generalmente andaba en cuatro patas, se puso de pie con sus dos piernas y se detuvo frente a él, observando su rostro en silencio pues no había necesidad de palabras. Peter entonces cerró la boca, mirando al hombre a los ojos, celestes como el cielo y curiosos como los de un niño, rodeados de marcas y suciedad por la tierra que parecía ser parte de su naturalidad. Era un hombre alto y de cuerpo fuerte, a juzgar por sus proporciones y manera de ponerse en pie de una manera encorvada, probablemente llevaba toda su vida en la jungla. Tenía cicatrices y laceraciones por todo su cuerpo, y Peter se preguntaba si alguna de esas marcas era producto de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"¿Estás bien?" Peter preguntó en un susurro, levantando su mano para tocar el rostro del hombre, quien dio un brinco y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Peter negó con la cabeza, y cuando se iba a empezar a disculpar, el hombre se alejó, frunciendo el ceño y mirando al suelo, su mente probablemente debatiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo, antes de tomar a Peter por la cintura y brincar para deslizarse por una liana.

Una vez que Peter estuvo seguro en el suelo, el hombre se alejó entre las ramas, sin siquiera voltear la mirada. Peter le observó hasta que ya no tuvo visión del hombre, mordiéndose el labio y dejando escapar un suspiro.

"Peter!"

El castaño se volteó rápidamente, encontrando a Tony y Hank corriendo hacia él. "Escuchamos un alboroto y pensé que habías muerto," Tony dijo, agarrándole los hombros con ambas manos y estudiando su cuerpo. "Imagina los costos de sacar tu cuerpo fallecido de aquí."

Peter se rió, volteándose hacia Hank con ojos emocionados. "No van a creer lo que me pasó!"

En ese momento el doctor Emrys apareció de entre las ramas, limpiándose la ropa y observando a Peter con detenimiento. El castaño cerró la boca y se aclaró la garganta, probablemente sería mejor hablar de ello en otro momento.

"Encontré una pitaya," Peter dijo, sonriendo inocentemente.

Tony levantó una ceja, nada sorprendido por el descubrimiento del que Peter parecía tan emocionado. "Ya veo, suena interesante."

"Son dulces," Emrys comentó, observando todo a su alrededor "Muchos las disfrutan ¿Me imagino que viste algún animal cerca?"

Peter se quedó en silencio un momento, observando de reojo la dirección por donde el hombre se había ido. "Algunos babuinos, _nada más_."

Emrys asintió, mirándole con sospecha, a lo que Hank se aclaró la garganta y señaló el camino de vuelta al campamento. "Se está haciendo tarde, creo que deberíamos volver."

Peter asintió, y mientras los demás daban la vuelta para volver a sus rutinas, Peter se volteó por última vez, observando la vegetación que los rodeaba, específicamente un par de plantas se movieron con suspicacia. Él sonrió a sabiendas, riendo entre dientes mientras corría de regreso a su gente.


	3. II

Mientras en el cielo volaban pájaros con largas colas de plumajes radiantes a los cuales el sol no podía evitar hacer brillar. En el suelo las flores crecían con pétalos de diferentes tamaños y colores, algunas rosas incluso parecidas al cristal.

Peter encontraba que todo aquello era como un sueño, como estar de viaje en un mundo perdido y no en una isla cualquiera dentro del planeta tierra. Todo parecía sacado de un libro de Lewis Carroll, lo único que faltaba era un conejo con un reloj saltando apresurado.

Especialmente las especies que a Peter más le llamaban la atención de esta isla, eran las arañas, las había de todos los tamaños y colores, y la que Peter encontró más interesante era bastante particular, con colores azul y rojo en su torso. Justo en ese momento le estaba tomando una foto, mientras los otros científicos discutían en el campamento, esta vez Peter había prometido no alejarse mucho.

Peter bajó la cámara y observó la foto, riendo cuando Tony gritó. "La mejor decisión que pude tomar fue traer el Macallan conmigo," mientras Hank intentaba hacerle callar para poder escuchar mejor sus alrededores.

Peter bajó su cámara y comenzó a apuntar las características de la araña. "Ocho ojos, ocho patas, dos pedipalpos y abdomen brillante. Todo relativamente igual al de una araña normal, excepto por su manera de mirarme, parece como si me comprendiera."

En ese momento el sonido de unas hojas secas siendo aplastadas por las pisadas de unas patas, hicieron que Peter se volteara de un brinco, estaba seguro de que se toparía con un animal peligroso queriendo atacarle, especialmente después de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Pero Peter lo único que encontró fue lo mismo que había visto antes, árboles y plantas.

Peter frunció el ceño, volteándose para tomar sus cosas y volver al campamento, si algo le pasaba a su única cámara, Tony le mataría, y Peter probablemente le daría la razón. La araña ya no estaba, y Peter se lamentó porque era realmente linda, aunque agradecía por lo menos haber conseguido una foto para el recuerdo.

Nuevamente hubo un sonido detrás de él, esta vez no eran hojas secas, sino más bien como si alguien hubiera movido unas plantas para poder observarle mejor. Peter entrecerró los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente, mirando de reojo sobre su hombro antes de tirarse al piso mientras agarraba su pierna.

"¡Ay que dolor! ¡Creo que me lastimé la pierna!" Se quejó, haciendo todo un espectáculo. Efectivamente, el hombre que le había salvado la vida el día anterior salió de debajo de las ramas para inspeccionar la pierna de Peter en busca de cualquier signo de lesión.

Peter comenzó a reír, sentándose derecho para observar al hombre, quien le fulminó con la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que Peter no estaba herido. "No está bien andar acechando a otras personas," Peter dijo con una sonrisa.

El hombre inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y luego miró las manos de Peter. " _Personas_ ," él dijo.

Peter jadeó, y su reacción provocó que el hombre le mirara con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Puedes hablar!" Peter dijo, acercándose un poco más al hombre, quien se alejó un poco y le miró inseguro.

"Hablar," él dijo, un poco más claro esta vez.

"¡Sí!" exclamó Peter, algo emocionado por decir lo menos. "¡Hablar, puedes hablar!"

El hombre mostró una pequeña sonrisa, y Peter sintió calidez en su interior porque él había provocado eso. El hombre luego miró hacia las manos de Peter, donde el castaño tenía su cuaderno y el lápiz. Peter siguió su mirada y sonrió, levantando el cuaderno para mostrarle al otro tipo sus apuntes, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que pudiera entender algo de lo ahí escrito.

"Esa araña es muy interesante, tal vez tú sepas cómo se llama y en algún momento podrías decirme, sería interesante saber si solo existen aquí o si tal vez existen en otro lugar del mundo como en Australia o Costa Rica, tiene mis colores favoritos y yo..."

Peter se quedó mudo cuando el hombre lo que hizo fue tomar su mano, observándola con mucho cuidado. Peter llevaba puestos unos guantes que Hank le pidió que usara por si acaso, pero el hombre no estaba interesado en eso, removiendo la prenda para revelar su mano, pálida y algo sucia a pesar del guante. El tipo luego miró su propia mano y nuevamente la de Peter, quien intentó mantenerse completamente quieto.

El hombre entonces le miró a los ojos, y subió su mano para juntarla con la de Peter, observando como encajaban la una con la otra. "Personas."

Peter parpadeó varias veces y asintió, asustándose un poco cuando el tipo se inclinó hacia él, colocando su cabeza contra el pecho de Peter y escuchando su latido. El hombre se mantuvo ahí un momento, antes de levantar su cabeza y observar a Peter nuevamente a los ojos, tomándole con las dos manos y pegando la cabeza de Peter contra su pecho, bastante tonificado y voluptuoso según pudo notar Peter.

"Personas," volvió a decir el tipo, provocando una especie de ronroneo contra la oreja de Peter, quien se sonrojó y empujó al otro hombre.

"Um," el castaño se aclaró la garganta y se peinó un poco. "Si, somos personas, tú y yo."

"Tú y yo."

Peter sonrió y asintió, el tipo pronunciaba muy bien a pesar de que ese no era su idioma. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El hombre inclinó su cabeza, observando a Peter inquisitivo. Peter se aclaró la garganta nuevamente y se señaló a sí mismo. "Yo soy Peter. Pe-ter," luego colocó su mano sobre el pecho del otro hombre y le miró con intriga.

El hombre continuó mirándole con duda, a lo que Peter se volvió a señalar a sí mismo "Peter," luego volvió a señalar al otro hombre, quien pareció comprender.

" _Peter_ " dijo, pronunciando la r de manera graciosa, como un niño. Peter rio entre dientes y asintió, señalándole a él.

“¿El tuyo?"

"Peter," volvió a decir el hombre, con un poco más de entusiasmo.

Peter negó con la cabeza. "No, ese es el mío ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¡Peter!" El tipo volvió a exclamar, sonriendo un poco más e incluso mostrando algo de dientes.

Peter rio, negando con la cabeza y dejando escapar un suspiro. "Bueno, supongo que fue tonto de mi parte pensar que sería fácil."

" _Wade._ "

Peter se detuvo y levantó la mirada, observando al hombre que le estudiaba con ojos indefensos, como esperando su reacción "¿Qué dijiste?"

El hombre se movió un poco en su posición, acercándose un unos pasos más hacia Peter para señalarle. "Peter," él dijo, tomando su mano nuevamente y colocándola frente a la suya, observando las palmas juntarse naturalmente. El hombre entonces sonrió levemente y se señaló a sí mismo con la mano que tenía libre. "Wade."

Peter se quedó mudo un momento, observando el rostro sucio y lleno de cicatrices frente a él, que parecía reducirse a una maraña de inseguridades bajo tanta atención. "Wade" Peter susurró, bajando la mirada hacia su palma unida con la del otro hombre. "Wade"

El tipo - Wade - sonrió y asintió con ojos brillantes, como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre siendo pronunciado por alguien más. Ambos bajaron sus manos y Peter sintió cierto vacío, era muy interesante poder hacer un contacto tan íntimo con una persona que probablemente había sido criado como un ser salvaje. Peter quería saber su edad, probablemente entre sus primeros treintas pero no era seguro ¿Quién le cuidó de niño y si sus padres aún vivían? ¿Incluso, cuántos eran iguales a él y cómo se comunicaban? ¿Como simios o tenían su propio idioma?

Había muchas preguntas que Peter quería hacer, pero sabía que primero debía ganarse la confianza y el respeto de este hombre, de Wade, quien aún le estudiaba con la mirada como si Peter fuera la criatura extraña. Y a decir verdad, Peter y los otros científicos probablemente lo fueran, al fin y al cabo ninguna de las criaturas que habitaban esa isla había conocido algo diferente, solo los más viejos que habían sufrido a manos del proyecto "Weapon X", y Peter se preguntaba si todavía seguirían con vida.

"Tal vez algún día," Peter susurró, mientras Wade levantaba su mano y dibujaba la silueta alrededor rostro de Peter sin tocarle. "Podría mostrarte los edificios altos, los libros y Netflix."

Wade le miró confundido cuando Peter comenzó a reír, negando con la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio. "Supongo que ustedes no necesitan Netflix, incluso tienen sus propios rascacielos naturales."

Wade sonrió y asintió, actuando como si comprendiera algo de lo que Peter estaba hablando. "Rascahelios."

Peter rio de nuevo y asintió. "Increíble, eres muy inteligente."

Después de eso, Wade continuó intentando imitar sus palabras, parecía comprender que a Peter eso le llamaba mucho la atención y eso le hacía realmente feliz. La oscuridad comenzó a aparecer alrededor de la tarde, y Peter decidió que aunque le hubiera encantado pasar todo el día conociendo a este hombre y hacerle reír, Peter no conocía sus alrededores lo suficiente para confiar en que todo saldría bien si hacía una pijamada con Wade.

"Creo que es hora de irme," Peter dijo, casi suspirando. Por esta manera de decirlo, Wade pareció comprender que se trataba de una despedida, pues el hombre salvaje bajo la mirada y suspiró también. "Nos volveremos a ver," Peter prometió, inclinándose un poco para que Wade pudiera mirarle. "Nos iremos hasta dentro de un mes si todo sale bien. Así que tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos, lo prometo."

Wade sonrió, aunque Peter estaba seguro de que no comprendía sus palabras, era el tono de voz el cual Wade parecía saber interpretar, tal vez esa era su manera de comunicarse entre ellos. Ambos se pusieron de pie entonces, y Wade decidió acompañarle hasta el campamento, a veces se movilizaba en cuatro patas y a veces intentaba imitar el caminar de Peter. De cualquier forma Wade siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa a Peter.

Una vez que lograron llegar al campamento de Peter, el castaño se detuvo y se volteó para mirar a Wade, sabía que no era prudente llevar al hombre al campamento en ese momento, Peter confiaba en Tony, aunque sabía que el científico podía ser algo narcisista. También confiaba en Hank, el hombre tenía muy buenos sentimientos hacia esa isla y su gente... Pero el doctor Emrys, Peter seguía sin confiar en él, y generalmente sus corazonadas eran certeras.

"Acá nos despedimos," Peter dijo, intentando que su tono de voz sonara seguro a pesar de la despedida. Wade miró en dirección al campamento y luego nuevamente a Peter.

"Personas," él dijo, señalando las tiendas de campañas y la fogata que habían encendido los otros científicos. "Campamento."

Peter rio entre dientes y asintió "Si, ese es el campamento donde me estoy quedando, puedes venir a visitar cuando quieras," luego levantó su mano, mostrando la palma a Wade, quien comprendió de inmediato y colocó su mano contra la de Peter. "Nos veremos pronto ¿Si?"

Wade asintió, parecía comenzar a comprender ciertas palabras y Peter encontraba que eso era fascinante, tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que llevaban tratando de comunicarse.

Peter entonces suspiró y soltó la mano de Wade, sonriendo una última vez antes de alejarse caminando hacia el campamento, donde Tony lo fulminó con la mirada antes de comenzar a inspeccionarlo. "¿Dónde rayos estabas, chico?" Tony preguntó, levantando la mano de Peter que se encontraba sin guante "Deberías agradecer que coloqué un rastreador de GPS en tu cámara con frecuencia cardíaca, sino ya te hubiéramos dado por muerto."

"Que extraño eres," Peter dijo, riendo mientras Tony colocaba su brazo sobre sus hombros "La próxima te llevaré conmigo."

Hank le miró con una ceja levantada al notar la falta de guante en una de las manos de Peter, y sonrió cuando notó la sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro del castaño. "Te ves feliz."

Peter se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor "Tengo algo que contarte, pero prefiero que sea privado."

Hank miró por encima del hombro de Peter a Emrys, y luego asintió "Comamos primero ¿Si?" Peter asintió y Hank le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Espero que sean buenas noticias."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden encontrar el arte para este capitulo [aqui](https://kari-vader.tumblr.com/post/183478727743/chapter-ii) :)


	4. III

No era alto pero tampoco pequeño, su cabello era del color de la tierra mojada por la lluvia de verano, y sus ojos como la savia que bajaba de los árboles cuando se abría un corte en su madera, y la piel del humano era blanca sin suciedad, la única marca la dibujaban el mapa de pecas sobre sus mejillas, sus hombros y las manos.

Wade se quedó atónito en su sitio cuando le vió la primera vez en el bosque y la criatura de aparición acabó de cruzar la vereda sin apartar la vista de la caja negra que llevaba en su mano, jugando a aventurero en un mundo que era seguro que no conocía. El mismo poder irresistible que paralizó a Wade, lo obligó después a precipitarse en pos de él cuando dobló su trazo para tomar una foto de una de las frutas que Wade conocía muy bien, encontrándose entonces con un babuino bebé, y el resto es historia.

Ahora Wade observaba como el chico, a quien Wade ahora conocía como Peter, se alejaba hacia su manada, donde uno de los suyos le recibió con una extrema inspección, revisándole en caso de que tuviera alguna herida, y Wade se alegraba de saber que Peter tenía gente que se preocupaba por él. Eso hasta que la otra "persona" tomó la mano del chico y la revisó, entonces Wade fulminó con la mirada al otro hombre porque él no tenía derecho a eso.

Wade observó un momento más, como la luz de la fogata danzaba sobre el rostro de Peter, a veces haciendo brillar sus ojos café, eran como el color del interior de un tronco cuando él y su grupo creaban lanzas. Wade estaba completamente hipnotizado, y realmente quería poder entender las palabras que el chico le decía, con su voz a veces ronca de tanto hablar, o suave de intentar explicarse.

Wade estaba comenzando a entender algunas palabras y su significado, sabía que campamento era el nido donde estaba la manada de Peter, y la palabra pronto significaba que el tiempo para volver a verse no sería tan largo. Era una palabra bonita, a Wade le gustaba.

Wade comprendió que no podía pasar toda la noche observándoles, por lo que dio media vuelta y se alejó nuevamente por el camino por el que había venido, alejándose de la luz del fuego para adentrarse en la jungla que le vió nacer.

Recorrer el camino de árbol en árbol, siguiendo el sonido del río y los aullidos de los gorilas, siempre era su actividad favorita, especialmente cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la actividad física y el esfuerzo que eso conllevaba, aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas aquella noche no solo se debía a su actividad física.

Sobre la cima de un árbol Wade podía observar la hoguera que demostraba su camino, como una luciérnaga en la densidad de la naturaleza. Wade gritó desde el fondo de su pecho, y seguido sus compañeros de manada le saludaron de la misma forma. Wade sonrió y bajó enseguida del árbol, corriendo hacia su grupo, hasta que se topó de frente con Logan, uno de los líderes de la manada.

"Qué hay viejo hombre?" Wade preguntó, su pecho agitado y sonriendo nervioso.

Logan le fulminó con la mirada, dando un simple respiro al cuerpo de Wade "Hueles a intruso"

"Se llama perfume" Wade aclaró, intentando sonar gracioso con la nueva palabra aprendida, aunque Logan pareció muy poco asombrado.

"Son peligrosos, Wade"

"Es solo un chico, hombre" Wade insistió, pasando junto a Logan e ignorando su gruñido. "No mataría ni a una mosca y tu crees que nos haría daño"

"No lo conoces" Logan insistió, mientras Wade le ignoraba para saludar a una de las mujeres del grupo que estaban preparando los cultivos que comerían aquella noche "Su grupo lleva gabachas y huelen a laboratorio"

"No tengo idea de que hablas" Wade suspiró, alzando a uno de los chicos con apariencia de gorila que intentó atacarle por la espalda. "El chico huele a canela y chocolate"

Logan suspiró y se restregó la cien, asintiendo para saludar a uno de los hombres que pasó junto a ellos. "Tú no recuerdas bien, pero..."

"Yo lo recuerdo todo, Logan" Wade le interrumpió, fulminandole con la mirada "Pero creo que es justo que me permitas olvidar, ellos no son iguales... por lo menos Peter no lo es"

"Peter?" Logan preguntó, incrédulo por lo que escuchaba "Ya hasta sabes su nombre?"

"Qué es un Peter?" De repente preguntó Worm, deslizándose boca abajo de una liana y deteniéndose justo frente a Wade, quien le miró con una ceja levantada.

"Maldita sea, Worm" Clint masculló, quitando al otro chico de en medio de Wade y Logan y volteándole para que quedara frente a Logan, su lider y jefe de manada. Worm jadeó, y bajó inmediatamente de la liana para hacer una pequeña referencia.

"Buenas noches señor, no sabía que estaba por acá, cuándo regresó?"

Clint deslizó su palma sobre su rostro, y Wade rodó sus ojos, quitando a Worm de en medio para dirigirse nuevamente a Logan, quien parecía listo para alejarse nuevamente del grupo. "No soy un niño si?" Wade dijo, encogiéndose de hombros "Se que a veces puedo parecerlo, pero no pondré a nadie en peligro, lo prometo"

Logan le miró con seriedad una última vez, y dando media vuelta para alejarse, dijo "No confíes en los hombres, Wade, no siempre son lo que parecen."

Wade comprendía el miedo y el resentimiento que Logan sentía hacia las "personas" él mismo lo había vivido cuando era un niño y adolescente, incluso ahora sentía una espinita extraña al mirar al hombre de gafas redondeadas y cabello plateado que estaba con la manada de Peter, pero eso no impedía que su único pensamiento fuera positivo al pensar en el chico.

"Es imposible que un alma tan buena le haga daño a alguien"

"Quién es un alma buena?" Worm preguntó

"Peter" Clint contestó.

"Y quién es Peter?" Worm volvió a preguntar.

"No lo sé" Clint contestó honestamente, encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que Worm simplemente frunció el ceño.

Wade resopló y se abalanzó sobre Worm, ambos rodando sobre el suelo mientras emprendían una pequeña lucha, Clint en cambio se sentó en una roca y comenzó a afilar las puntas de sus flechas. "Por qué Logan te odia ahora?"

"Nada nuevo" dijo Wade, sosteniendo a Worm bajo su brazo.

"Qué hiciste ahora?" Preguntó el chico, escuálido y un poco más enfermo que los demás, por la misma razón por la que Wade siempre intentaba hacerle más fuerte.

"Existir, supongo" Wade respondió, soltando a Worm y dándole una nalgada.

Clint le miró con una ceja levantada, sabía que alguna nueva razón debía existir, y Wade no podía esconderlo por mucho tiempo. "Hueles extraño"

Wade simuló ofensa, y miró a su amigo con una mano sobre su pecho "No que tu huelas a flores, y aún así no me ves a mí diciendo nada"

Clint lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras Worm reía a su lado, observándoles a ambos y esperando por otro comentario. "Tú sabes de lo que hablo" Clint murmuró "Hueles como a algo dulce"

"Caramelo" Wade dijo, sonriendo casi hipnotizado mientras miraba su mano, con la cual había sostenido la mano de Peter "No tengo idea de qué significa eso, pero él dijo que había comido uno justo antes de encontrarnos"

"Él?" Worm preguntó.

"Yo creo que él huele a una mezcla de cacao con higos" Wade sonrió, mientras los otros dos le miraban con una ceja levantada "Aunque también tiene una pizca de algo salado, tal vez maní o sal marina"

Worm parpadeó varias veces, observando a su amigo que tenía la mirada perdida "Creo que esta hablando de comida"

Wade inmediatamente lo fulminó con la mirada "No te atrevas a comértelo"

"Wha-?"

Clint resopló, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo. "Él obviamente esta hablando de alguien, Worm, no de comida"

Worm frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos frustrado "Entonces por qué mencionó todas esas cosas?"

Clint se encogió de hombros "Porque se trata de Wade de quien estamos hablando"

"Porque es algo que no conozco" Wade suspiró, caminando hacia su árbol. "Y cuando hay algo que no conoces, debes mencionar cosas que ya conoces para darle un sentido"

"Qué es?" Worm volvió a preguntar, siguiéndoles entre las lianas.

Wade se detiene, haciendo que los otros dos se detengan también, observándole con cuidado mientras el otro se muerde el labio y mira a su alrededor "Confío en ustedes" él dice, acercándose para hablarles entre susurros "Mas les vale no abrir la boca con respecto a esto"

Wade y Clint voltearon su mirada a Worm, quien los fulminó con la mirada y cruzó los brazos "Lo juro"

Wade asintió y se aclaró la garganta, hablando lo más bajo que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían "Personas significa humanos"

Clint y Worm abrieron los ojos muy ampliamente, Clint negando con la cabeza y Worm hiperventilando. "Nos van a matar, van a volver a hacer experimentos con nosotros, nuevamente seremos objetos y-"

Wade cubrió la boca del joven con rostro de simio, mirándole directo a los ojos "Calmate y respira profundo"

"Pero él tiene razón" Clin susurró "Por primera vez apoyo a Worm"

"Mph" objetó Worm tras la mano de Wade.

Wade suspiró y negó con la cabeza, quitando su mano de la boca de Worm una vez que se aseguró de que el pánico se había reducido. "Estos son diferentes"

"Cómo?" Clint preguntó, mirándole con una ceja levantada.

"Peter ha sido muy bueno conmigo"

"Todos son muy buenos, al principio"

"Hay uno que es igual a nosotros"

Los otros dos se quedaron en silencio, observando a Wade, Clint con el ceño fruncido, y Worm con los ojos aún muy abiertos. Wade sabía que eso podía significar muchas cosas, ya fuera que el hombre igual a ellos era su prisionero, o realmente estaba ahí para ayudarles. Wade aún no estaba seguro, él vio al hombre igual a ellos hasta que dejó a Peter en el campamento, y el chico no había mencionado nada.

"¿Llevaba grilletes?" Clint preguntó, completamente serio.

"No" por lo menos Wade no lo recordaba.

"Se veía como nosotros?" Worm preguntó.

"Si, peludo y con facciones de animal como tú Worm"

Los ojos de Worm parecieron resplandecer, mientras Clint continuaba con los brazos cruzados "Él estaba herido?"

"No" Wade respondió, eso si lo recordaba.

"Se veía incomodo?"

"No"

"Reprimido?"

"No, estaba sentado con ellos alrededor del fuego, hablando en su lengua"

Clint continuó observándole en silencio, probablemente asegurándose de que cada palabra fuera cierta, y Wade no mentía. Worm por su parte parecía ilusionado, mirándolos a ambos y esperando una última palabra, pero como ninguno dijo nada más, el más joven de los tres se aclaró la garganta y sonrió.

"Entonces..." Worm dijo, abrazándolos a ambos por los hombros "Cuándo iremos a visitarles?"

Clint y Wade se voltearon a mirarse, y al siguiente momento estaban riendo, Clint moviendo el pelo de Worn, quien rió entre dientes. Les esperaba una nueva aventura.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worm es un personaje de Deadpool, que tuvo una corta aparición como [el compañero de tortura de Wade](https://cdn3.whatculture.com/images/2016/02/Deadpool-Worm.jpg) cuando estuvieron de prisioneros en el Programa Weapon X
> 
> Quería añadirlo a la historia porque siempre sentí que era un personaje que, a pesar del sufrimiento, siempre fue amable con Wade.
> 
> Por supuesto yo cambié su apariencia física -bastante- pero quise mantener su apodo a uno de mis personajes como una forma de darle vida nuevamente :)
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado!


	5. IV

El canto de todos los pájaros alrededor de la isla fue la primera señal de que el día estaba iniciando, sin mencionar la luz de la mañana infiltrándose entre las ramas de los árboles e iluminando su nido por entre los orificios. El olor de la hoguera recíen apagada, probablemente por alguien que se la había pasado trasnochado, le llegó como un recuerdo fresco de las noches de historias y poesías que en aquel lugar se inventaban cuando la usanza se volvía monótona.

Blind Al, la mujer que le adoptó cuando Wade era solo un niño y perdió a sus padres, quien le hizo sentir parte de la manada incluso cuando Wade era tan diferente a los demás gorilas, y siempre ha estado ahí para él, ya se había despertado y estaba apilando las frutas que comerían en la mañana, en una esquina de su nido para que los insectos no afectaran el espacio.

"¿Crees que ellos coman frutas en la mañana también?" Wade preguntó, estirando la espalda antes de acercarse para pelar un mango y meterle un mordisco.

Blind Al se encogió de hombros, ella aún se sentía insegura respecto al tema, pues al igual que Logan, había vivido las torturas y experimentación durante más tiempo que Wade y los otros jóvenes. Sus palabras habían sido pocas cuando Wade le contó lo ocurrido, y aún las eran en presencia del tema. "Probablemente, ayuda a la digestión"

"¿Su caca será del mismo color que la nuestra?"

"Probablemente, no creo que su trasero sea diferente al nuestro."

El joven hombre comenzó a reír, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Al para apoyar su cabeza allí. "Se ven como nosotros pero sin pelo en todo lado, como yo."

"Lo tuyo es distinto," Al le recordó, mordiendo su manzana.

Wade se encogió de hombros y le dio otro mordisco a su mango "Hablan diferente."

"Es la lengua humana." Al conocía esa lengua, Wade lo sabía porque cuando Wade era un niño, ella a veces le cantaba en un idioma que él no comprendía, ella lo llamaba "canción de cuna"

"¿Todavía la recuerdas?"

"Algunas palabras," Al dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Wade suspiró y se limpió la boca con su brazo, observando a Al, su rostro más humano que el de los otros en el campamento. Ella era diferente, igual que Wade, y por eso le había adoptado como suyo. "Creo que solo quieren ayudarnos."

Al continuó comiendo su manzana, sin tanto esmero como generalmente lo hacía, y dejando la fruta de lado ella tomó el rostro de Wade entre sus manos, aplastando sus cachetes. "Debes prometerme algo, cabeza hueca," Wade se quedó en silencio y ella suspiró "Si esa gente intenta algo, Wade, si ves la más mínima intensión en sus ojos de querer hacerte daño, tú debes huir lo más rápido que puedas ¿Si?"

Wade abrió la boca para objetar, pero la mujer levantó su mano para callarle. "Puede que el chico del que tanto hablas sea bueno, pero no sabes nada sobre los demás y es ahí donde debes pisar con cuidado, recuerda que no todo camino es estable."

Wade abrazó a Al, por los hombros, quien respondió colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Wade. "No debes tener miedo" Wade susurró, acariciando el brazo de la mujer que tanto le quería aunque no lo dijera siempre, y a la que él tanto amaba aunque tampoco lo dijera a menudo. "Me criaron bien, una mujer algo ciega, muy valiente, vieja y arrugada también, pero bastante fuerte, me enseñó a ser una versión menos increíble de ella."

Al resopló, negando con la cabeza y apretando la mano de Wade, quien sonrió aunque sabía que Al no estaba del todo convencida, 'Una madre nunca estará tranquila mientras su hijo se aleja a vivir su propia vida' Al había dicho cuando Wade era un niño y se había rasguñado la rodilla, fue la primera vez que la mujer había mencionado las palabras madre e hijo refiriéndose a su lazo, y Wade sabía que no había descripción mejor. "Voy a estar bien, Al, créeme. Yo sé dónde está el peligro."

Al asintió, palmeando la pierna de Wade y recogiendo una papaya de entre las frutas "Mas te vale" ella dijo, y ambos continuaron su desayuno.

~ ° ~

Worm y Clint le estaban esperando a la orilla de la isla, Clint sentado en una roca grande tocada por el agua del mar, observando a Worm nadar mientras se limpiaba los pies. El agua era tan clara que era fácil ver al más joven de los tres moverse debajo, como un tiburón percudido entre los peces de colores que se cruzaban con él sin tocarlo. Clint detuvo su tarea cuando Worm desapareció entre un matorral de corales, y suspiró cuando el chico por fin salió con unas almejas en sus manos, sonriendo.

Aquella era una visión que Wade conocía muy bien, la del amor no correspondido y la agonía silenciosa que solo alguien que ha sufrido por amor antes, sabe lo que se siente.

Wade se aclaró la garganta y apareció en el rango de visión de su amigo, a lo que Clint desvió la mirada, y Worm sacó la cabeza del agua para mirarle, aún con algunas algas sobre su cabeza.

"¿Nos vamos?" Wade preguntó, sonriendo al notar el rubor en las mejillas de su mejor amigo Clint, quien se puso de pie y le fulminó con la mirada.

"Claro ¿Qué te detiene?"

"A mi nada," Wade sonrió maliciosamente, dando media vuelta para emprender el camino hacia el campamento de Peter " ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te detiene?"

"Estoy listo," Worm anunció, tomando el bolso de tela donde había metido las almejas, y amarrándolo a sus hombros. Clint suspiró y se acercó para ayudarle a secarse, Wade por su lado negó con la cabeza y continuó caminando.

El día estaba húmedo como usualmente los eran en la isla, pero esa mañana particularmente hacía mucho calor, Wade no comprendía como Peter y su manada siempre usaban tanta ropa sin terminar arrancándosela para el final del día.

Brincando de liana en liana, y deslizándose de rama en rama, el viento les refrescaba y el sol no lograba traspasar la vegetación tan fácilmente, lo que si se metía era el estruendo de las chicharras aturdidas por presagios de lluvia.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban cerca del campamento de las personas, por lo que dejaron los juegos y bajaron para acercarse lentamente, acechando entre las ramas para no ser observados.

El campamento tenía pequeñas montañas de tela color verde, como hormigueros cuando hacen un relieve sobre la tierra, y los tres se preguntaron si los humanos vivían así, en hormigueros de tela. Luego estaban algunos artefactos que ellos no conocían, ligeras como hojas en color blanco, lisas y planas, o envases redondos y cristalinos que tenían forma de calabacín, algo más delgados y con contenido líquido dentro de ellos.

El lugar parecía estar inhabitado en ese momento, probablemente los científicos andaban en una de sus caminatas rutinarias y habían dejado el lugar desolado, a la intemperie exceptuando los hormigueros de tela.

Oliendo sus alrededores, los tres comenzaron a acercarse al lugar, estudiando cualquier sonido u olor que delatara a los humanos. Pero no había nadie, y habían tantas cosas ahi expuestas que era casi un desperdicio no tocarlas.

"¿Creen que estén vivos?" Worm preguntó, acercándose a un cuadrado con una persona que parecía estática en la imagen. "Pero ¿Cómo los sácanos de aquí?"

"Yo no creo que estén vivos," Clint dijo en señas, oliendo el cuadrado plano y arrugando la nariz "O ya están muertos."

"No sean tontos," Wade dijo, meneando otro de los cuadrados que parecían dibujos muy reales "Probablemente viven ahí dentro."

"Pues yo creo que coleccionan cosas muy extrañas," Worm susurró, tocando una cosa que hacía sonidos muy diferentes a los ya conocidos, cada vez que sus dedos tocaban los botones pequeños. "Aaah chicos ¡Vengan a ver!"

Clint y Wade se acercaron a Worm, quien miraba una caja que brillaba y mostraba la imagen de uno de los hombres que andaba con la manada de Peter, y otra humana, parecía una hembra. "¿Estarán atrapados también?"

Wade comenzó a reír y negó con la cabeza "No, a ese lo he visto andar con Peter y estoy seguro de que vive fuera de esa caja"

"Pues miren eso" Clint dijo a su lado, silbando y peinando su corto cabello "¿Por qué nunca me dijeron que me veía tan bien?"

Worm corrió hacia él y jadeó, acercándose al alto rectangular frente a ellos "Me veo como un babuino."

"No, te ves bien," Clint dijo, aclarándose la garganta e intentando ignorar el rubor en su rostro.

Wade rodó los ojos y los quitó a ambos de su camino para estudiar lo que los otros observaban. Grave error. Wade sabía que él era horrible, pero aquella imagen no hizo más que empeorar su ya destrozada imaginación, sino que lo mostró con más claridad de lo que cualquier pozo de agua podría hacerlo.

Sus amigos se miraron y decidieron que lo mejor sería continuar. Clint tomó una sábana y la lanzó sobre el rectángulo con reflejo, palmeando el hombro de Wade, quien simplemente sonrió sin sinceridad. Worm se mordió el labio y miró a su alrededor, algo debía distraerles, y efectivamente lo había, sino que lo dijera el jadeo que escapó de su boca "¡Tienen armas!"

Y eso sí que distrajo a Wade, quien dirigió su atención inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Worm, sosteniendo un objeto con 4 extremos puntiagudos que era bastante pequeño, como uno de esos tridentes que los otros miembros de su manada solían dibujar cuando contaban las historias del mar, la única diferencia era que este era un tridente muy pequeño, casi inocuo y tonto.

"¿Crees que apuñalan a sus enemigos con esto?" Clint preguntó, levantando otro de los objetos metálicos, este no era puntiagudo, más bien redondo.

"No lo sé" Wade se encogió de hombros, tomando otra de las armas, esta si era puntiaguda y filosa "Peter se ve bastante inofensivo, jamás pensé que fuera del tipo que mate a sus enemigos."

"Ouch!" Wade se quejó, fulminando a Clint con la mirada cuando este le clavó la pequeña lanza con 3 puntas.

"¿Dolió?" Clint preguntó, sonriendo orgulloso.

"¡Claro que dolió, pedazo de mierda!"

"Entonces si son armas."

Wade se lanzó sobre Clint y ambos comenzaron a pelear, rodando hasta que cayeron sobre un balde con agua, era de color rosa, y con cada movimiento se creaba una montaña de burbujas, como cuando las olas tocan la orilla de la arena, aunque estas eran distintas, resbaladizas. Ambos observaron las burbujas con cuidado, los colores iridiscentes que se levantaban por el aire. La imagen no era nueva, ellos habían visto burbujas antes, pero estas eran diferentes, duraban más.

Ambos se miraron, y entonces comenzaron a lanzarse agua el uno al otro, descubriendo que no lograban tomar agarre del otro porque sus manos resbalaban al igual que sus pies.

Un sonido agudo como el del llamado de un elefante, hizo que ambos se detuvieran y distrajeran su atención hacia Worm, quien tenía una especie de cacho en su boca, con forma graciosa y alargada que terminaba en un círculo abierto, el chico tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mirándoles como si no hubiera sido su intención hacer ese sonido. "Lo siento"

"¿Qué es eso?" Clint preguntó, poniéndose de pie e intentando no caerse por lo resbaloso del agua.

"No lo sé," respondió Worm, sosteniendo el cacho lejos de él. "Creo que es para llamar a su manada."

Wade corrió para tomar el cacho antes que Clint, ambos resbalando incluso sobre la tierra. Clint resbaló y Wade aprovechó la ventaja para adelantarse y tomar el artefacto, ganándose una fulminación de la mirada por parte de su rubio amigo, la cual fue ignorada una vez que Wade tuvo el objeto en sus manos. Era de color dorado, brillaba con el sol y tenía pequeños palitos que sobresalían y se podían subir y bajar.

"Voy a tocarlo."

"Pero llamarás a su manada," Worm susurró, como intentando ignorar el hecho de que justo hacía unos minutos él mismo había liberado un sonido más fuerte que su voz.

Wade suspiró e hizo la ilusión de que iba a dejar el artefacto sobre la mesa, provocando que sus dos amigos se relajaran en una mentira, pues en un instante volvió a colocarlo en su boca y emitió el sonido agudo con más fuerza que Worm, haciendo vibrar la tierra bajo sus pies, y deteniendo la rutina de todos los animales cercanos que se quedaron atónitos al escuchar el sonido. Clint corrió hacia él y se lo quitó de las manos, fulminando con la mirada en un intento de mantener su sanidad. 

Wade se encogió de hombros y señaló el artefacto "Inténtalo, es divertido."

Clint continuó mirándole con seriedad, aunque sus manos picaban sosteniendo el cacho y sería un mentiroso si dijera que no quería hacerlo. El rubio bajó la mirada hacia el dorado objeto, y acercó la boquilla a su boca para emitir el mismo sonido que sus compañeros, deteniéndose para observarles y esperar una reprimenda, pero ya para este punto, los otros dos estaban más que ilusionados por verle romper las reglas. Clint suspiró en la boquilla, esta vez apretando algunos de los palillos que salían de las delgadas ramificaciones del cacho, y el sonido ahora era distinto, más grave.

Los tres se miraron asustados, antes de comenzar a reír mientras Clint continuaba tocando el cacho y Wade se adentraba a buscar entre los nidos de los humanos, encontrando cosas muy extrañas que Wade estaba seguro que era su comida, incluso rompiendo una bolsa de color morado y dejando caer mucha de su pequeña comida en forma de triángulo en el piso.

Wade tomó uno de los triángulos y lo probó, arrugando la cara casi de inmediato "Jesus, creo que este es su veneno."

"Al menos tienen algo en común con nosotros," Worm dijo al otro lado, observando un esqueleto que se encontraba pegado a un palo "Al parecer también guardan los huesos de sus enemigos"

El sonido de hojas secas crujiendo hizo que los tres detuvieran sus acciones y voltearan hacia dónde provenía el sonido. Dos rostros con los ojos muy abiertos les observaban, sus expresiones de completo asombro aunque probablemente llevaban un buen tiempo observándoles. Uno de ellos era Peter, y Wade sonrió enormemente al verle, emitiendo un grito de alegría desde el más fondo de su pecho para que sus amigos comprendieran que se trataba de quien él tanto hablaba.

Worm y Clint sin embargo, no quitaron sus ojos de encima del hombre que se parecía a ellos. El pelaje rodeando su rostro de simio, sus manos grandes y pies extraños como los suyos, y su cabello de color azul, muy parecido al de Worm el cual tenía un tono más violeta. Lo único diferente era su forma de vestir, todo cubierto a pesar de su pelaje, y portando vidrios redondos sobre sus ojos. Era un humano aunque pareciera lo contrario.

Wade se mordió el labio al notar la inseguridad en sus amigos, y se acercó a Peter para presentarle su mano. El chico aún les miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y pareció comprender con algo de tardía, que Wade quería demostrar su lazo, la conexión que habían creado para que sus manadas comprendieran que no había peligro alguno en ninguno de los dos bandos.

"Peter," Wade dijo, con aquel idioma que su lengua aún no lograba pronunciar bien, y mantuvo su brazo estirado mientras esperaba respuesta.

Peter parpadeó varias veces, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de ponerse de pie en donde estaba acuclillado, y comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia Wade. Su amigo de manada intentó detenerle diciendo algo en su idioma, pero Peter negó con la cabeza y respondió, algo parecido a "Estaré bien."

El castaño luego se puso de cuclillas frente a Wade, sonriendo tímidamente como siempre lo hacía. Le parecía tan distinto a todo el mundo, que no entendía por qué nadie se trastornaba como él con los pasos de sus zapatos sobre la tierra, ni se les desordenaba el corazón con el aire de los suspiros de su boca, ni se volvía loco de amor todo el mundo con los vientos de su cabello, el vuelo de sus manos, el oro de su risa. Wade no había perdido un gesto suyo, ni un indicio de su carácter desde el momento en que le vio, y no comprendía cómo él era el único.

El calor de la palma del chico tocó la suya, se había convertido en su forma de saludo y conexión, algo que iba más allá de las palabras. Peter levantó la mirada y Wade sonrió con desvelo, recordando de repente el público a su alrededor.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, Wade les indicó a sus amigos que se acercaran, colocándose él más cerca de Peter para permitirles camino sin quitarles la mirada de encima a los demás. Worm volteó su mirada hacia Clint, probablemente esperando su aprobación para sentirse más seguro, pero el otro simplemente observaba, era su fuerte.

Clint era sordo "No necesitas escuchar para conocer tus alrededores" solía decir, y Wade había aprendido mucho de él y Blind Al en ese sentido, pero esa capacidad también hacía que Clint fuera muy desconfiado.

"¿Clint?" Worm preguntó, sus manos dibujando el nombre del rubio, quien le miró inseguro.

"Este es Peter" Wade dijo, acercándose a sus amigos aun tomando a Peter de la mano, los otros dos brincaron en asombro, más no se alejaron. Peter sonrió y soltó la mano de Wade para mostrar sus palmas a los otros dos, tal vez intentando demostrar que no era una amenaza.

Worm le olió, estudiando su ropa y acercándose un poco, frunciendo el ceño al notar el montón de tela que llevaban puesta. "Debe ser porque no tienen pelo."

"Es la costumbre," respondió el hombre que estaba aún un poco lejos, haciendo que todos se detuvieran en su lugar, pues había hablado en su idioma en vez del humano.

El hombre se acercó lentamente, también mostrando sus manos y retirando su camisa, demostrando su igualdad. Clint se acercó a Worm en un signo de protección, y Wade les observó con cuidado mientras Peter intentaba comprender lo que decían.

"Mi nombre es Hank," dijo el hombre, sus palabras algo torpes, probablemente un lenguaje poco pronunciado desde hacía mucho tiempo. "He estado buscándoles por mucho tiempo."

"¿Nos entiendes?" Worm preguntó, a lo que Hank asintió. Worm entonces le indicó a Clint que Hank hablaba su idioma, a lo que Peter pareció muy sorprendido.

"¿Hablan en señas también?"

"Al parecer," Hank respondió, con la misma fascinación "Lamentablemente ese idioma no lo comprendo tan bien como el lenguaje de señas de los humanos."

"¿Por qué estás con los humanos?" Wade preguntó, ahora que podían conversar lo mejor sería averiguar sus intenciones.

"Para hacer justicia," Hank dijo, sonriendo con un asentimiento de su cabeza. "Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y debí haber hecho esto hacía mucho tiempo, pero ahora estoy aquí y quiero ayudarles."

"No necesitamos ayuda," Clint contestó, su amigo era sordo pero desde pequeño había aprendido a pronunciar bien sus palabras y leer los labios. "Desde hace muchos años somos libres y estamos bien."

"Por supuesto que lo están" Hank asintió, sonriendo para alivianar la tensión "No vengo a proponerles la cultura humana, ni espero que vayan a vivir bajo techos de concreto y que vistan como nosotros, pero creo que todos merecemos justicia, especialmente los que ya no viven" Hank suspiró, el recuerdo del rostro de sus padres apenas visible en su mente.

Algunas de las personas que formaron parte del Proyecto X aún están con vida, incluso he escuchado que quieren volver a implementarlo, según ellos para la cura de enfermedades, pero nosotros sabemos que es solo una idea descabellada para practicar la experimentación, y yo no puedo permitir eso de nuevo" Hank les señaló y les observó con sinceridad "Por eso necesito su ayuda."

Aunque algunas de las palabras que el hombre había pronunciado no habían sido en su idioma, tal vez porque no recordaba cómo decir la palabra, o su lengua simplemente le traicionaba, Wade comprendió lo que Hank intentaba decir, y según las expresiones de sus amigos, ellos parecían comprender también. Clint observó las manos de hombre, sus expresiones y respiración, probablemente incluso su palpitar, y Wade comprendió que él aún estaba estudiando a Hank, buscando las verdades y las mentiras, y pareció no encontrar ninguna de la última, porque la expresión del rubio no liberó nunca su miedo.

"¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?" Wade preguntó al fin, volteando su mirada hacia Hank, quien negó con la cabeza.

"Ustedes no tienen el sistema inmunológico preparado para sobrellevar las enfermedades de nuestro mundo," Hank suspiró "De momento lo mejor que podemos hacer es grabarles con una cámara, a ustedes y la manada, mostrar al mundo lo que la experimentación ha provocado y demostrar que esta isla no es solo una historia inventada por los conspiradores."

Wade, Clint y Worm parpadearon varias veces sin comprender una palabra de la que el hombre había pronunciado, incluso cuando muchas de las palabras estaban en su propio idioma.

Peter a su lado comenzó a reír, negando con la cabeza y palmeando el hombro de Hank "Lo único que entendí de todo lo que dijiste fueron las palabras que dijiste en inglés, y no creo que ellos comprendan lo que cámara y conspiradores significa."

Hank suspiró y Peter volvió a reír entre dientes, haciendo que Wade sonriera incluso cuando no comprendía la razón de su jolgorio. Peter se mordió el labio al ver esto y se encogió de hombros "Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer de momento es enseñarles nuestro idioma, y que tú Hank, nos enseñes el de ellos, de esa manera podremos entendernos mejor ¿No crees?"

"¡Me parece una idea brillante!" Exclamó Tony, quien acababa de aparecer de entre los matorrales, dividiendo el grupo de plantas como Moisés partió el Mar Rojo.

Los tres locales de la isla se asustaron, por supuesto, y Hank y Peter intentaron calmarles en un suspiro, explicando en pocas palabras que su compañero tenía muy poco conocimiento de la delicadeza. Justo detrás de Tony apareció también el doctor Emrys y sus acompañantes que portaban objetos que si parecían armas, observando a los tres mutantes como si fueran un tesoro perdido y él fuera un pirata.

Wade aún no confiaba en él, y sabía que sus amigos se sentían igual porque Worm emitió un pequeño gruñido mientras Clint lo escudaba instintivamente. Peter notó esto y frunció el ceño, y aunque Wade quería pedirle que tuviera cuidado, sus palabras no serían entendidas.

Justo en ese momento se escucharon unos gruñidos más fuertes que provenían de sus alrededores, y lentamente comenzaron a salir de entre las plantas algunos de los miembros de su manada, específicamente los más parecidos a hombres lobos, entre ellos Logan, fulminando con la mirada a los humanos.

"¡Vuelvan, _ahora_!" Ordenó Logan, mirando a Wade, Clint y Worm con una firmeza inquebrantable.

Clint y Worm obedecieron de inmediato, corriendo hacia la isla pues ya habían quebrado muchas reglas. Wade por su parte fulminó a Logan con la mirada, quien gruñó con más fuerza al observar su rebeldía. Wade comprendía el enojo de Logan, pero esa no era manera de ingresar a nuevo territorio.

"Wade," Logan gruñó "Muévete, ahora!"

"Ya voy," Wade gruñó, volteándose hacia Peter y mordiéndose el labio mientras tomaba la mano de Peter "Pronto" él dijo, en el idioma del chico para que le comprendiera.

*Peter asintió y sonrió, a pesar del nerviosismo en su mirada cada vez que alguno de su manada gruñía. Wade suspiró y soltó la mano de Peter para alejarse hacia la isla, no sin antes fulminar a Logan con la mirada, quien continuaba observándole con seriedad. Wade sabía que le esperaba una gran reprimenda, pero no lo lamentaba.

~ ° ~

El camino hacia su nido había transcurrido en completo silencio, nadie dijo nada ni se comentó lo ocurrido, aunque eso no significaba que las cosas quedarían ahí y Wade lo sabía. Worm y Clint continuaron mirándole con expresión de advertencia, para que Wade escuchara y no objetara a la hora de la reunión, pero ellos sabían mejor que eso.

Ni siquiera fue necesario llegar al centro del nido antes de que Logan se lanzara sobre Wade y lo acorralara contra el tronco de un árbol, llamando la atención de toda la manada, incluida Blind Al que se encontraba cerca tomando malta de cebada.

El hombre respiraba con fuerza, observando a Wade directo a los ojos "¿Crees que te advertí que te alejaras de las personas por pura anécdota?"

"Lo siento ¿Si?" Wade se encogió de hombros "Pero ellos no son iguales a los que tú conoces, quieren ayudarnos"

"No necesitamos su ayuda!" Logan gruñó, y Wade quería hacer un chiste de cómo Clint había dicho lo mismo, pero sabía que no era la mejor decisión en ese momento.

"¿Viste al hombre que se parece a nosotros? Dijo muchas cosas que están sucediendo en su mundo, el Proyecto X, quieren volver a abrirlo y..."

"El Proyecto X murió hace muchos años" la voz de Logan pareció quebrarse, y Wade comprendía que su agresividad provenía de la defensa propia, un cascarón sobre su miedo que Wade conocía muy bien porque todos en aquella manada lo habían vivido también.

"No podemos dejar que reviva entonces," Wade susurró, observando a Logan a los ojos quién desvió la mirada.

"No te vuelvas a acercar a ellos" él dijo nada más, soltando a Wade y dirigiéndose hacia su manada "No quiero ver a ninguno relacionarse con esa especie, todos sabemos lo que podría ocurrir."

"¡Ellos son diferentes!" Wade protestó

"¿Cómo?" Logan demandó, su respiración laboriosa y cortada. "Dime qué tienen de diferente un grupo de humanos con bata, al grupo de humanos con bata que nosotros conocimos, eh?"

Wade volteó la mirada hacia Worm y Clint, quienes le observaban esperando su respuesta. "Yo..."

"El hombre que se parece a nosotros no miente " Clint dijo, aclarándose la garganta cuando todos voltearon su mirada hacia él "Y si realmente el proyecto X va a volver, somos los únicos que podemos evitarlo."

"Ese ya no es nuestro problema," Logan dijo, negando con la cabeza y mirando hacia el piso "Nosotros sobrevivimos, si ellos quieren seguir matándose entre ellos y aprobando dichas prácticas, pues allá ellos, nosotros ya no somos parte de su mundo."

"¿Qué?" Wade gritó "Podríamos detenerlo y tú ¿Te quedarás cruzado de brazos?"

Logan gruñó, su voz fuerte contra el rostro de Wade y haciendo que todos se quedaran callados. "Soy el líder de esta manada, Wade," él dijo, su seriedad nuevamente inquebrantable, mientras Wade entrecerraba sus ojos sin abrir la boca para objetar. "La seguridad de nuestra gente es mi prioridad, y la seguridad de su gente es la de ellos, ya nosotros sufrimos lo suficiente, es hora de que nos dejen en paz."

Logan entonces suspiró y miró a su alrededor "Vuelvan a sus tareas y cuiden a sus crías," la manada les miró una última vez, antes de volver a sus lugares sin objetar. Logan entonces se masajeó los temples y miró a Wade. "Entiende que no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarles, los humanos lloran sus destrucciones por un tiempo, y una vez que se olvidan de todo, vuelven a cometer el mismo error. Así funcionan ellos, así _funcionamos_ , y prefiero no volver a cometer el error de la confianza perdida."

Wade se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada "Quiero intentarlo"

Logan suspiró y le miró un tiempo, antes de negar con la cabeza. "Tú puedes tomar tus propias decisiones, pero no pongas en peligro a nuestra manada."

Y sin decir nada más, el líder se alejó junto a sus hombres, dejando a Wade simplemente observándole con cierto vacío en su interior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden encontrar el arte para esta historia [aqui](https://kari-vader.tumblr.com/post/183973089358/chapter-iv) :)


	6. V

Después de lo ocurrido aquel día, Peter estaba seguro de que no volvería a ver a Wade nunca más en todo el tiempo que durara su viaje, y estaba bien, él entendía que su presencia era signo de amenaza para su grupo. Lo que no esperaba era que tres días después, al salir de su tienda de campaña, se encontraría al hombre salvaje sentado sobre una de las mesas observando sus cubiertos como si intentara descifrarlos.

"Wade?" Peter preguntó, haciendo que el otro volteara la mirada hacia él con amenaza a quebrarse el cuello, y una sonrisa tan sincera que Peter sintió ganas de correr hacia él y abrazarlo, de las cuales solo hizo una, acercándose para quedar justo frente a Wade "Pensé que no te volvería a ver"

Wade resopló una risa, acercándose lo suficiente para oler a Peter y haciéndole cosquillas cuando el hombre salvaje enterró su nariz en su cuello. "Hey!" Peter dijo entre risas, empujando a Wade lejos de él "Ni siquiera me he limpiado"

El hombre salvaje se detuvo un momento para observar por encima del hombro de Peter a los otros científicos, quienes estaban observándoles en silencio. Wade olió el aire, queriendo asegurarse de que no hubiera peligro cerca, inyecciones como las que recordaba de niño, el metal, de las cadenas, las mesas de experimentación y las herramientas...

"Wade?" Peter lo devolvió al mundo actual, su rostro fruncido en preocupación mientras le observaba.

Wade sonrió, para demostrarle que se encontraba bien, colocando su mano abierta y plana sobre la cabeza del castaño, y le dio varias palmaditas, un gesto en su manada que demostraba que todo estaba bien.

Peter sonrió a esto, inclinándose hacia su mano hasta que Wade sostuvo su cara en su palma, acariciando la piel de terciopelo del otro con su pulgar sin poder desprender su mirada de los ojos de Peter, quien le miraba con el mismo sentimiento.

"Ejem."

Peter dio un brinco y se sentó derecho, ruborizándose un lindo tono rosa sobre sus mejillas, el cual Wade no pudo evitar tocar y acercarse para frotarse contra la mejillas del chico, quien jadeó y lo empujó, riéndose tímidamente y rascando su cabeza mientras se ponía de pie y decía algo a su manada, de los cuales, uno que tenía una barba corta y graciosa, les observaba con una ceja levantada y algo confundido, el de anteojos graciosos parecía estudiarle, y el otro, Hank, al que Wade ya conocía, simplemente sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

Wade no comprendía lo que decían, pero el tono de voz de Peter dejaba claro que el chico estaba avergonzado. Tampoco era difícil de suponer, especialmente porque el color rosa se había tornado rojizo y Wade realmente necesitaba frotar su mejilla contra la de Peter.

"Wade," Peter dijo, volteándose hacia él y aclarándose la garganta. Hank entonces se acercó para hacer de intermediario. El castaño dijo algo, su voz aguda y emocionada, y Wade encontraba que estudiar sus palabras según el tono de voz de Peter resultaba una de sus tareas favoritas.

"Nos gustaría saber si quisieras aprender algunas cosas sobre nosotros," Hank dijo, esta vez en las palabras que Wade comprendía, mientras Peter asentía su aprobación incluso cuando no comprendía lo que estaban diciendo. Wade encontraba que eso era adorable. "En el proceso también podrías ayudarnos a comprenderlos a ustedes." Hank continúo. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve aquí la última vez, así que hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo"

Sus palabras no siempre eran precisas, pero Wade comprendió lo que decía, especialmente porque al terminar Hank de hablar, Peter le miró con los ojos brillantes de emoción y una sonrisa bastante sincera, aunque su expresión era de inquietud y expectativa, esperando lo que Wade tuviera que decir como si su vida estuviera en manos de Wade.

Y Wade no podía evitar querer darle todo... y comerse esa sonrisa.

"Muy bien" Wade dijo, volteando su mirada hacia Hank "Qué va primero?"

Hank resopló, sonriendo ampliamente y provocando que el rostro de Peter se transformara en una expresión de pura emoción, pues para eso no hubo necesidad de traducción.

"Entonces empecemos de inmediato" el de la barba graciosa dijo, colocando sus manos en la cadera y dando media vuelta para ir a su hormiguero verde.

Peter se mordió el labio emocionado, y le indicó a Wade con su mano que le siguiera, hablando de todo un poco a la vez mientras Wade no hacía más que asentir sin saber a qué específicamente accedía, pero eso no importaba, realmente nada importaba mientras Peter pronunciaba cada palabra incomprensible.

"Primero fotografías," tradujo Hank, caminando ahora a su lado, con los brazos detrás de su espalda.

"Cómo haces para caminar así?" Wade preguntó, pasando bajo las telas de uno de los hormigueros altos que tenían en sus campamentos, tela la cual Hank sostuvo mientras Wade entraba, y dejó caer una vez que él mismo hubo ingresado.

"No conozco otra manera de caminar" Hank se encogió de hombros "O por lo menos no la recuerdo"

Peter por mientras había encendido una luz extraña, como una libélula gigante a la que Wade no dejó de observar con la cabeza inclinada.

"Lámpara" Peter dijo, acercándose a Wade con una sonrisa y tomando de su mano para acercarla a la luz. Wade se estremeció, pero Peter acarició su mano para calmarle, preguntando algo a Hank, quien respondió en el idioma de Wade.

"Todo estará bien" Hank dijo, pronunciando las palabras con cuidado.

Peter entonces asintió y se aclaró la garganta, volteando su mirada hacia Wade "Todo estará bien" él dijo, con una determinación admirable.

Wade no pudo evitar sonrojarse, inclinándose hacia el castaño para restregarse contra su hombro, mientras su mano tocaba el tenue calor de la lámpara, y Peter mencionaba algo sobre "LED" que Wade no comprendió muy bien.

"Qué significa 'fotografías'?" Wade preguntó, pues Hank había mencionado esa palabra pero lo había dicho en su idioma.

Peter rio entre dientes, poniéndose de pie de la posición acuclillada en la que se encontraba, y se alejó hacia una caja negra que se encontraba en una mesa. Hank entonces tomó un cuadrado que se encontraba a su lado, lleno de hojas blancas dentro de él.

"Una fotografía es un dibujo real, una captura de un momento importante" Hank entonces levantó el cuadrado y lo señaló "Esto, es un libro" luego sacó una hojita del cuadrado, una más pequeña que el libro y llena de colores. "Esta, es una fotografía"

Peter dijo algo, mientras colocaba algo dentro de la caja negra. Hank sonrió y asintió "Peter quiere que sepas que esa fotografía la tomó él"

Wade miró a Peter, quien sonrió tímidamente e intentó disimular su orgullo. Wade entonces bajó la mirada nuevamente hacia la "fotografía" y realmente podía jurar que se trataba de un mundo pequeño atrapado dentro de esa lámina.

Había árboles, y grandes cajas altas de color gris, las cuales Hank describió como edificios. También había pájaros volando en el cielo celeste como el de la isla, mas no había agua, solo ríos de gente, con distintos tipos de ropa, probablemente allí siempre era invierno, o las personas siempre padecían de frío, Wade no lograba comprenderlo muy bien. También habían otras cajas más pequeñas que las grises, en diferentes colores como amarillo, negro, blanco, gris, azul y rojo, y Hank los llamaba "autos" y Peter decía que eran "rápidos y te llevan a todos lados, pero no pueden volar"

Wade encontraba que todo eso era fascinante, y se preguntaba por qué los humanos no caminaban o saltaban de "edificio en edificio" pero suponía que así como padecía de frío, probablemente también padecían de habilidades.

En ese momento, Peter encendió otra luz y apagó la lámpara, y de esa segunda luz se proyectó una imagen, otra fotografía, pero esta era gigante, plasmada sobre la tela del hormiguero. Wade se estremeció, acercándose lentamente a la imagen proyectada, era un gorila en colores café, parándose impotente como los que Wade conoce y respeta en la isla.

Luego la imagen cambió y Wade brincó, riendo cuando nota la foto de un hombre sin ropa, ese debía ser de los suyos, pero estaba de pie con sus dos piernas traseras, y las manos colocadas tras su espalda. Wade entonces se mordió el labio, y chistosamente intentó imitarlo, parándose lo más erguido posible, y haciendo a Peter reír en un resoplido.

La imagen volvió a cambiar, y Wade esta vez solo observó las diferentes "ciudades" como le había llamado Hank. Algunas rodeadas de gris, otras con ríos en medio, o llenas de arena, o rocas, o nieve, o mares, y en cada una de ellas los humanos tenían una forma diferente de vestir, y sus colores de piel eran distintos, y sus "edificios" también, algunos más altos o pequeños que otros, algunas ciudades rodeadas de vegetación, otros rodeados de edificios.

Cada imagen tenía algo diferente, y Wade siempre encontraba algo hermoso en cada una de ellas.

Y luego las ciudades desaparecieron, y se dio lugar a una imagen muy particular, de un macho y una hembra humanos, una de sus manos unidas, y las otras descansando sobre la cintura de su pareja, y parecían estar bailando en una manera donde sus miradas permanecían hipnotizadas la una sobre la otra.

Wade volteó su mirada hacia Peter, quien sonreía distraídamente observando la imagen, como soñando despierto. Wade se mordió el labio con una sonrisa juguetona, y corrió hacia Peter para jalarle frente a la luz, mientras al mismo tiempo el tipo de barba graciosa, y el hombre de lentes ingresaban al hormiguero. Wade se paró derecho a como pudo, rodeando a Peter por la cintura con su brazo, y tomando su mano con la otra.

Peter se sonrojo de un rojizo violento, y se puso a reír cuando Wade comenzó a dar vueltas descontroladas, casi levantando a Peter del suelo para mecerse de lado a lado.

"Wade!" Peter dijo, riendo con gran alegría mientras negaba con la cabeza, rodeando el cuello de Wade con sus brazos y enterrando su cara en el cuello de Wade, quien se detuvo para abrazarle con fuerza y oler su cabello.

En ese momento la imagen volvió a cambiar, y Wade se quedó observando asombrado, dejando ir a Peter cuando este se soltó para acercarse a la imagen. "Constelaciones" el castaño dijo "El espacio."

"Ese es el cielo en la noche" Wade dijo, a lo que Hank asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ese es el espacio, siempre se ve así, pero la tierra está lejos y por eso solo vemos lo que nuestras capas nos permiten observar"

"Qué está diciendo?" Peter preguntó, mirando a Wade cuando este se acercó a tocar las estrellas proyectadas en su rostro.

"Dice que esa imagen es el cielo en las noches" Hank explicó, cambiando la imagen a más estrellas y planetas. Wade sabía que existían, muchas veces algunos de su manada se sentaban alrededor de la fogata para hablar sobre el espacio y todo lo que en él había, pero Wade nunca lo había visto en esa magnitud.

Peter comprendió lo sorprendido que estaba Wade, cuando sus ojos no se despegaron de la pantalla, especialmente cuando la imagen cambiaba y sus ojos parecían abrirse más en sorpresa y brillaban más en entusiasmo. El castaño rio, tomando la mano de Wade y arrastrándole hacia un enorme libro llamado Cosmos, siempre fue su favorito cuando Peter era niño.

"Esto es un libro" Peter explicó, tomando la mano de Wade para tocar juntos la pasta dura y ya algo desgastada por los años.

"Libro" Wade contestó, siempre creando una sonrisa en el rostro de Peter.

"Si" él asintió, abriendo el libro para mostrarle las imágenes allí dentro "Libro"

Wade comenzó a olerlo, pasando las páginas y observando el papel con el ceño fruncido. Peter comprendía que cualquier existencia de libros en aquella isla, había sido extinguida cuando las personas que sobrevivieron la catástrofe decidieron continuar sobreviviendo, probablemente quemando todas las hojas para no morir de frío en las noches de invierno. Debió ser muy duro para quienes se habían criado como seres humanos comunes y corrientes y fueron llevados q esa isla como una promesa vacía, pues quemar todos esos libros significaba borrar todo dato de su pasado con ellos... y aún asi lograron crear una especie completamente diferente a la humana.

Peter les admiraba, él realmente quería ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible a contar su historia al mundo, que sus batallas no fuera en vano.

"Cómo se dice estrellas?" Peter preguntó, desviando su mirada hacia Hank, quien estaba sentado en una esquina, no queriendo romper el lazo.

Hank dijo la palabra, llamando la atención de Wade quien comprendió que era su idioma el que estaban pronunciando. Peter sonrió a esto, repitiendo las vocales en su mente para no arruinarlo tanto como sabía que lo haría. Luego se aclaró la garganta y dijo "estrellas" en el idioma de Wade.

El otro hombre le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo y pronunciando nuevamente la palabra. Peter rió y la repitió, haciendo a Wade sonreír nuevamente.

Luego Wade volvió a mirar el libro y señaló Saturno, y pronunció el nombre en su idioma, volteando su mirada hacia Peter y esperando que este le remedara. Peter rió entre dientes y le copió, pronunciando cada sonido con la precisión que su lengua le permitía, especialmente porque no era tanto una palabra, sino un sonido. Hablaban por sonidos, su lengua y las vocales eran determinantes en su idioma.

Wade incluso dejo el libro de lado para señalar diferentes objetos en la tienda de campaña, pronunciando el nombre con su idioma y permitiendo que Peter le copiara, luego esperaba que Peter dijera el nombre en español, y Wade le seguía. Al final de la tarde Peter conocía una gran cantidad de palabras, y Wade memorizaba todo con facilidad, él mismo señalando las cosas y diciéndolas en español.

Tony incluso disfrutó mucho cuando Wade explicó a Hank que él y su grupo estaban seguros de que los cubiertos eran sus armas. Luego Tony procedió a mostrarle a Wade las verdaderas armas de los humanos, y Wade se mantuvo entretenido toda la tarde, admirando las pistolas que Peter tanto detestaba.

Los días siguientes Wade volvió, esta vez con sus dos amigos, de los cuales uno era muy parecido físicamente a Hank y su nombre era Worm, y el otro tenía más apariencia humana, alto y atractivo, ambos lo eran, pero este otro, a quien Wade llamaba Clint, tenía pies como las de un halcón y una agilidad cazadora que ningún humano poseía.

Worm le enseñó a Peter a nadar en el río sin llegar a ser atacado, colocando algas y flores sobre su cabeza. "Es para protección" Hank tradujo, mientras Worm continuaba explicándole lo que debía hacer, y Peter solo comprendía las palabras cuidado y rápido.

Luego el chico de cabellera morada se lanzó al agua y desapareció entre las rocas de la profunda laguna, moviéndose con agilidad como si fuera uno más de los peces en el agua. Hank, al lado de Peter, suspiró y se lanzó también, haciendo que el agua chisporroteara por todos lados.

Peter se rio y se mordió el labio, acercándose a la laguna para meter un pie, sacándolo de inmediato a pesar de que el agua era tan clara que todo se podía observar. Todo menos Worm, quien apareció de repente de debajo de la roca donde Peter estaba, y le jaló el pie hasta que Peter cayó al agua.

Luego estaba Clint, quien era un poco más tranquilo, este le enseñó a utilizar el arco y la flecha, ayudándole junto a Wade a subir a las ramas altas de los árboles para que desde ahí lanzara la flecha hacia las frutas maduras que guindaban a lo lejos.

Clint ni siquiera se detenía a observar su blanco, cuando lanzaba la flecha y la fruta caía, siendo atrapada antes de tocar el suelo por Worm, quien lo metía todo a su mochila hecha con yute.

Peter falló varias veces, casi incluso clavándole la flecha a Logan, el líder de la manada de Wade, quien logró atrapar la flecha antes de que se clavara en su ojo. Peter jadeó y se escondió detrás de Wade, quien sonrió apenado y se encogió de hombros. Logan simplemente los fulminó con la mirada, resopló con su nariz y continuó su camino.

Luego era el turno de Peter, quien les enseñó a utilizar una laptop, les puso música con la cual Wade tomo a Peter como la pareja de la foto que habían visto antes, e intentó imitar la danza, mientras Peter no dejaba de reír. Worm incluso les siguió, tomando a Clint como su compañero de baile, el rubio se ruborizó tanto que Worm llegó a preocuparse que fuera a explotar, sin comprender que él era la razón de su fiebre repentina.

Luego también les enseñó a jugar videojuegos como "Duck Hunt" que era el favorito de Worm. También les enseñó a observar microbios en microscopios, y lo más importante, a usar la patineta.

Los tres disfrutaron tanto las patinetas y las bicicletas, que incluso aprendieron a utilizarlas sobre las ramas de los árboles como si fueran rampas.

Peter incluso ayudó a Wade a mantener el equilibrio en la suya, y una vez que el hombre salvaje aprendió a manejarlas, Peter dejó de conocer el suelo, pues Wade pasaba tomándole de la cintura para llevarlo a dar un paseo en patineta o bicicleta. Eso hasta que una vez la patineta salió volando y le pegó al doctor Emrys, quien amenazó con romper la tabla y Peter debió disculparse durante una hora completa hasta que el doctor soltó su patineta.

Y entonces llegó una noche, en la que Wade señaló el cielo y tomando la mano de Peter preguntó "Estrellas?"

Y Peter comprendió que lo que él quería era que Peter le enseñara la galaxia.

El castaño rio entre dientes, asintiendo y tomando a Wade de la mano para alejarse de su grupo y los amigos de Wade, a quienes Emrys estaba intentando que le enseñaran dónde estaba el resto de la manada, mientras Worm colocaba flores sobre su calva cabeza y Clint le quitaba los lentes para ponérselos él.

Peter resopló y tomó el telescopio pequeño que tenían para llevárselo al guindo que se encontraba cerca, donde el cielo se observaba en toda su grandeza, brillante como Peter nunca lo había podido observar.

"Tal vez podamos ver una estrella fugaz" Peter susurró, no necesitaba gritar porque Wade siempre andaba cerca, pegándose a Peter tanto como le era posible para estudiar sus labios con cada palabra. Era algo abrumador, pero Peter comprendía que las manadas de chimpancés y gorilas siempre eran muy cariñosos, así que para Wade eso era un comportamiento normal.

"Estrellas" Wade dijo, señalando el cielo "Rápido"

Peter rio y asintió, era sorprendente lo mucho que había aprendido en unas cuantas semanas. "Si, una estrella fugaz es una estrella que va rápido, tal vez tiene prisa"

Wade sonrió y asintió, pronunciando la palabra en su idioma, y explicando que estrella fugaz no era el nombre que ellos le daban, sino luz voladora. Peter entonces terminó de montar el telescopio, y mirando por el lente, acomodó la visión y luego le dio campo a Wade para que este observara.

El otro hombre se acercó con cuidado, observando a Peter como un niño mira a su guardián cuando necesita que le den permiso de hacer algo, asegurarse de que tiene derecho a pesar de que el guardián ya le dio luz verde. Peter encontraba que eso en Wade era interesante, él era el dueño de esa isla en comparación con Peter, pero de alguna manera siempre buscaba su aprobación, sin saber incluso que Peter era el que menos sabía de nada en el mundo.

"Por qué sabes tanto?" Peter recuerda que Tony le preguntó un día mientras estaban intentando descifrar un algoritmo.

Y Peter se encogió de hombros "Yo no sé nada sobre lo que realmente importa"

Tony levantó una ceja, con esa sonrisa interrogante dibujada en su rostro "Y qué es lo que realmente importa?"

Y entonces Peter había sonreído también "Todo lo que yo no sé"

En ese momento Peter lo recordó porque Wade parecía saber de todo lo que Peter no sabía, y aun así le miraba a él para buscar una respuesta.

Wade se puso de pie frente al telescopio y acercó su ojo hacia el lente, justo cuando otra estrella fugaz pasó volando, iluminando el cielo a su paso y mostrando lo rápido que pueden pasar los buenos momentos. O al menos eso pensaba Peter, hasta que Wade jadeó y tomó el telescopio con ambas manos, hablando en su idioma cuando detalló la constelación de Capricornio formarse con una naturalidad que nunca mostraba en el cielo de la ciudad.

"Cabra" Wade dijo, en español y sorprendiendo a Peter quien le había enseñado sobre nombres animales hacia tan solo unos pocas horas antes.

Peter miró al cielo y asintió, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Wade tomó su mano y le acercó, colocando a Peter frente a él e indicándole que observara por el telescopio. Peter no estaba seguro de que Wade comprendía lo que esa cercanía provocaba, el sentimiento de dos cuerpos jóvenes a una estrecha distancia. Y si lo sabía, parecía no importarle mucho.

Peter se colocó frente al telescopio, su atención enfocada en la visión frente a él y a través del lente. Y es que Peter siempre había sido sentimental "Te enamoras muy fácil" le había dicho su tía hacía algunos años. Y Peter lo sabía, pero él no podía evitar que sus endorfinas ganaran la batalla, especialmente cuando al mirar de reojo, ese hombre aún le observaba, con pasión y curiosidad, porque Peter la conocía, esa mirada.

"Cabra" Wade repitió, y luego con una voz más baja y casi susurrante, dijo algo que Peter no entendía pero si comprendía, pues Wade señaló las estrellas y luego a Peter, observándole con detenimiento mientras sus ojos se desplazaban sobre Peter hasta hacerle sentir desnudo.

"Perderé la virginidad en un bosque" Peter dijo, sin ser comprendido aunque poco le importaba, pues Wade continuaba acercándose cada vez más, para así con sus manos trazar el rostro de Peter a sus lados sin tocarle. Serio y con la mirada fija en sus ojos, como queriendo devorar sus emociones. Y lo estaba logrando, porque Peter no podía respirar. "Creo quiero perder la virginidad en el bosque"

"Qué?" Wade preguntó, en su propio idioma, era una palabra que Peter ahora conocía.

"No lo sé" Peter susurró, sus labios apenas emitiendo sonido. "No sé lo que quiero"

Y Wade estaba muy cerca, y aun así tan lejos, y Peter sentía su piel arder como si la fiebre le hubiera atacado repentinamente, mientras Wade bajaba su mano al cuello de Peter y la reposaba ahí como si fuera su propiedad, y para este punto Peter ni siquiera podía objetar.

Colocó su pulgar en la mandíbula de Peter, y donde su dedo tocaba, Peter sentía su piel quemar al punto del fuego, un ardor apasionante que le quería asfixiar, sus huellas tatuadas en la piel de Peter, un grafiti infantil que señalaba, Wade estuvo aquí.

Y cuando Peter intentó moverse hacia el frente, acercarse un poco más, la mínima distancia que hacía falta para dejar de estar tan lejos, Wade le miró con una mirada fría y puntual, aquella que traía una advertencia apegada que decía "Yo me conozco, y si te mueves un centímetro más no podré detenerme, así que te pido que no lo hagas"

Pero a Peter no le importaba, a él realmente eso no le importaba porque para este punto él estaba dispuesto a todo, era casi como si Wade fuera el aire mismo, una idolatración que solo aquel que se ha perdido en el desierto y ha encontrado el agua tras varios días, sabe qué se siente.

Wade no desvió su mirada de los ojos de Peter, y su respiración era cadi un suspiro sobre la boca de Peter, quien había quedado a su mercé. Wade acarició su mejilla y su nariz rozó la de Peter, haciendo que este casi brincara porque realmente no había medido su distancia. Wade notó esto y cepilló su nariz contra la de Peter reconfortantemente, de arriba a abajo, cerrando los ojos un momento para después abrirlos con más pasión que antes.

"Por favor" Peter susurró, y Wade apenas si rozó sus labios con los suyos.

"Me preguntaba si habían terminado con el telescopio?" Emrys preguntó, rompiendo de repente la magia del momento.

Esta de más decir que Peter dio un brinco en el que su corazón se hubiera salido de su pecho si no hubiera sido porque anteriormente ya estaba acelerado. "Doctor Emrys!" Él chilló.

Wade pareció simplemente fulminar con la mirada al doctor, quien simplemente arqueó una ceja, incluso una sonrisa interesada pareció dar paso en su rostro, pero Emrys lo disimuló de inmediato, acercándose para observar las estrellas desde el lente. "Solo tenía curiosidad por las estrellas" él dijo, levantando la mirada para sonreír a Peter "Veo que ha avanzado mucho, joven Parker, de casualidad ya sabe dónde se encuentra la manada?"

Peter miró a Wade de reojo, quien parecía estar cercano a cometer un homicidio. Peter se aclaró la garganta y negó con la cabeza, tomando a Wade del brazo para volver al campamento. "Aún no, doctor Emrys, es importante primero conocernos"

"Muy bien, yo veo que se están conociendo" él dijo, volviendo a observar por el telescopio. "Nada más recuerde que solo estaremos acá un mes, y ya llevamos cuánto? Dos semanas aquí?"

Peter asintió, pero prefirió no continuar la plática, pues su rostro estaba aun furiosamente ruborizado, y Peter también prefería evitar el escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que Emrys hablaba.

Ambos se alejaron al campamento nuevamente, sin decir nada y Peter observando todo menos a Wade, intentando descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo con su cerebro y corazón, o cómo hacer que volvieran a funcionar normalmente, porque todavía era demasiado pronto, y Peter honestamente no sabía si estaba preparado para lo que fuera que significaba demasiado pronto, pero si se quedaba cerca de Wade y Wade le pedía algo, lo que fuera, Peter sentía que él no llegaría a negarse.

~ • ~

Si sus manos eran callosas o suaves, si sus frases danzaban como Peter lo imaginaba, o si sus cicatrices dolían cuando era luna llena. Peter tenía muchas preguntas, de repente era consciente de todo lo que Wade hacía o tenía, la forma de sus codos, rodilla, como sus labios se arrugaban cuando pensaba o se estiraban cuando sonreía, la forma en la que a veces su taparrabo se movía demasiado y Peter no podía evitar sonrojarse y quitar la mirada un poco más tarde de lo debido.

Él estaba perdido.

Justo en ese momento Peter estaba transcribiendo música de Liszt para colocarlo en el sistema de audio más tarde, pues Tony había decidido colocar discos clásicos para enseñarles a los nativos sobre música. Los tres hombres que ya conocían varias palabras en inglés, ahora no dejaban de bailar y tocar las estéreos que Tony les mostraba, pequeños y redondos, o medianos y con varios botones, los cuales Worm nunca dejaba de apretar.

Peter resopló, tomando el teclado eléctrico que habían traído para las noches de descanso, y lo montó. Colocó las partituras sobre el atril del teclado, y deslizó sus dedos sobre las teclas, encendiendo el teclado y buscando los sonidos que mejor sonaran.

Peter sintió la mirada de Wade sobre él, desde la noche anterior había sido así, pero ninguno de los dos se había acercado al otro, ninguna palabra o comunicación había sido declarada en el silencio de lo que ya se sabía pero ninguno de los dos admitía.

El teclado nunca sonaría igual a un piano, moldeado con madera y tallado a mano, como el que Tony mantenía en su sala de estar. Pero Peter disfrutaba el solo intento de sus dedos por copiar una balada que solo los profesionales podían interpretar. Peter rio, escuchando el sonido salir con traspieses, pues Peter apenas estaba intentando aprender.

"Pues para tener manos hábiles para el trabajo con herramientas y piezas pequeñas en el laboratorio" Tony había dicho unos meses atrás "Primero debes aprender a mover tus manos sobre algo más delicado, y tú eres muy virgen como para simplemente tocar el cuerpo humano todas las noches, así que con un piano nos conformaremos"

Peter rio entre dientes con el recuerdo, y negó con la cabeza cuando su dedo se equivocó de tecla.

"Difícil" pronunció alguien detrás de él, las palabras aún muy nuevas pero el conocimiento ya presente.

Peter se paralizó en su lugar un momento, intentando estabilizar su respiración para no parecer un adolescente con problemas hormonales. "No es tan difícil, yo simplemente soy malo en ello"

Wade negó con la cabeza, a pesar de ser una broma, pareció tomárselo muy a pecho "Tu malo en nada"

Peter le miró intentando entender todo lo que sentía dentro de los ojos celestes de Wade, quien le miraba con una sinceridad inquebrantable. "Ni siquiera me conoces" el castaño susurró.

Wade sonrió y se encogió de hombros, colocando su mano sobre la de Peter en el teclado "Yo siento que si" Wade dijo en su idioma, palabras que Peter ahora comprendía mejor gracias al tiempo que habían pasado juntos. "Y tú también lo sientes"

Wade tocó unas cuantas teclas del teclado, dejando que el sonido de cada composición se pausara unos segundos antes de soltarlas. Luego sonrió y soltó la mano de Peter, observándole una última vez antes de ponerse de pie para alejarse hacia donde estaban los demás.

Peter se quedó un momento observándole, la presencia de su mano sobre la suya aun cosquilleando su piel como una presencia fantasmal, y Peter estaba más confundido que antes.


End file.
